


Farewell, My Lord

by ClairePercy



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairePercy/pseuds/ClairePercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>'The next time you want to kill that's what you remember, you hold to that memory and you stop. You understand? You stop.'</i>
  <br/>
  <i>'What do you think of? [...] I need to know you can be clean with things like that in you head. Please.'</i>
  <br/>
  <i>'Sylvie.'</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hal didn't tell Crumb all that happened that day with Sylvie, when the beast overcame the man. </p><p>Inspired by Being Human UK, 05x04</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell, My Lord

Getting rid of the servants had been easy. The sun was still rising and they were roaming sleepily through the rooms, lighting candles. He attacked them from behind, quickly, without even giving them the chance to understand that that horrible creature was their master.  

He went upstairs, his mounth dripping with blood, and headed to his bedroom.  

He knew he would find her there, and he knew he had to -even better, wanted to- kil her as soon as possible.

He opened the door, ready to hear a scream from the room, but the scene he saw amazed him and made him even hungrier. She was there, his Sylvie, always ready to amaze him, always ready to challenge him. But this time the winner had already been decided. Prey’s screams, fear and bustle usually would have made an attractive incentive but he was no dog, and he would leave the hunting of stupid, fearful animals to the werewolves, simple beasts.

In front of him there was someone who wouldn’t make a movement, someone who wanted to impose theirself against his omnipotence, and that therefore had to be punished.

Sylvie was sitting on the bed, probably awoken by the servant’s screams -not because of him, he was sure, he loved watching her sleep, when he would wake up at dawn to ride to the town-, and she must had understood. She hadn’t moved from there: she was still wearing her long white nightgown, her hair braided, and she was staring at him, eye to eye.

He couldn't see any sign of fear even there, but a different emotion, a more complex one, something his feral instinct didn’t recognize at the time but that haunted him later and forever.

She smiled, a resigned smile, the sentenced to death’s last smile. She knew what was going to happen and she wouldn’t do anything to prevent it.

 

-Welcome back.

 

He jumped on her, aiming at her throat. His fury was blind and the lack of screams made it get only worse.

He tore her throat apart in few bites, feeling the woman’s last moments leaving in convulsive spams under his theeth and his lips. He didn’t care for it, all he wanted was to kill her and drink up to ecstasy.

He was still gobbling down her warm blood that soaked the bedsheets and ripping her clothes apart when he felt a hand leaning gently on his head.

 

-Hal.

 

His heart stopped suddenly, he looked up.

Sylvie was there, standing next to him, looking at her own mangled body. Her blood had spread all over the place throught the deep wound and she could hardly identify her face or her original hair color. A strong iron smell pervaded the air.

Hal stood up, slowly, facing her. Like a savage creature blinded by a beam of light he stared at her, his face covered in blood. And like a creature he twitched, grinding his teeth, and, after a tremendous effort, sign of the war that had begun inside him, a guttural sound came out of his throat, lonely shred of humanity inside the monster.

 

-Sylvie.

 

She reached out to his face, caressing it.

 

-My love, I regret nothing. It’s not our fault, that’s a rule that overcomes us all: nature always wins. As the same tree sees us playing when we are kids and then vigils on our graves and, no matter what we do, winter always follows autumn’s warmth, I knew that the monster would come back, sooner or later. I’m just disappointed. I hoped it would happen later, I hoped that my efforts -our efforts, because you have been great, my love- would have given us some more days, that our work would have let us steal some more dawns. But I regret nothing, Hal, because I know you will remember me. Your fury will fade away and you’ll remember, and this memory will be worst than any stake. So promise me, promise me all of this didn’t happen in vain. You’ll remember me and it’ll help you. You’ll spare some lives, and that’s all that matters.

 

His eyes were slowly getting brigther, revealing their whiteness under the pitch black and all of his body began to imperceptibly shake, out of control. He was screaming, inside, but no movement could express the horror.

Sylvie looked intensely at him, finally able to see his eyes, then leaned gently, placing her lips on his.

A frozen kiss, bloodstained.

 

-I forgive you.-, she whispered, hearing his breath getting heavier.

 

A bright light burst in the room, and they both turned instinctively to the wall it was coming from. A white door, opend, was there.

Sylvie caressed Hal’s hair, smiling at him, then, in silence, headed to the door. He watched her walking slowly, fusing herself with the light’s whiteness and disappear.

When the door closed at her back, Sylvie was free

and Hal’s heart broke apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an english native speaker so if you notice anything that doesn't work in my text feel free to tell me, I'll correct it. Enjoy!


End file.
